Chapter 09: The Winter Witch
Vulcan Crymaria Witch's Blizzard (once Crymaria arrives)|vehicles = Assault Tank x 1 Heavy Gatling Turret x 3|officers = Scout Elite x 2 Trooper Elite x 1|aces = Toma the Magus|ace drop = VB PL 3(e)|CP = Start 5, 4 per turn}}Chapter 09: The Winter Witch is the ninth chapter of Valkyria Chronicles 4. The combat mission for this is Recovery of the Comet. Azusa and Hanna are recruited in this chapter. Story After the Comet has been stricken and immobilised, the Centurion deploys Squad E to repel and hold out the Imperial ambush until the warship could get back into action and flee. However, it appears that the Vulcan has returned and is willing to enact a comeback on the Hafen after falling to Squad E. Topography Landmarks * Crevasse Your orders are as follows: "First, capture the enemy base camp standing between us and the Comet. You'll need to tread lightly around the large crevices, however. The area may be labyrinthine, but that just means there are plenty of places to hide. For example, you can try taking cover from mortars under those jutting overhangs. We've also confirmed an unidentified enemy tank, so please exercise caution." Location: '''The Crystal Sea '''Description: Capture the enemy base to save the Comet. The Vulcan's armor has been upgraded, limiting the angles from which you can hit its radiator. It may be wisest to avoid it completely for now. "These enemies are far more skilled than the rank and file. Be careful, Captain Wallace." Strategy * Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats on your troops and tanks. * This mission starts with a small bottleneck leading out a large region leading to the main camp. It is highly recommended to have at least one Sniper, Scout and a couple shocktroopers on hand to help get a good reach across the map. Your tanks, either the Glory or the Cactus, should really be used as the Vanguard pushing onwards to restrict the incoming imperial forces who will make a beeline for your camp. At least Shocktroopers will come running but expect enemy Scouts to keep peeking in to monitor your movements. * Send one of your scouts, and a Lancer to the West Camp, a Shocktrooper, Grenadier, and an Assault Tank await just ahead but the enemy will try and spawn Shocktroopers to send down that auxiliary line. Capturing and holding that region allows you to move your units up and around to the north, avoiding most of the Gatling Turrets that hold down the central route. * During the enemy turn, Klaus Walz will be your main thorn throughout the battle. You may also notice that Forseti will also issue orders. He is present on the map but placed in a way where your forces can't reach him so he serves little more for battlefield support. Klaus however is invincible during the first stage of the battle but will only move forwards to take a shot at the Hafen before retreating. His Recall Order can be pretty finicky to deal with as, every two turns, it will revive all downed enemies with full health; Exaggerating the importance of walking over downed imperials or ensuring his swift defeat. * Shocktroopers will be making a run for the main base so having some of your own, and a few Snipers (Elites if you have managed to unlock them) to keep them off while you work your way around. * As soon as you reach the upper half, a cutscene will play showing the arrival of Crymaria who will stand on the overlooking vantage point next to the enemy base. She dosen't pose a direct threat and serves more of an environmental hazard. ** During her presence, Witch's Blizzard begins which prevents your troops' natural HP regen outside of battle. ** She also has a deadly interception attack coupled with nearly 90 degree vision. Thankfully, this is illuminated on the strategic map so you can move your units accordingly. ** The Vulcan will then move more freely and will harrass your forces if left unchecked, remember the strategy with its radiator; Terrain and your Grenadiers will help seal its fate and rid Klaus for good. * When she attacks, her Ice Beam attack will land explosive ragnite crystals from above, much like the mortars from the Grenadier that also exists on this map. During her turn, she will turn and attack anyone visible from her allies and they will deal considerable damage, even knocking out your forces in two turns; Tanks can survive much more of her barrage however. Using the dotted regions means hiding your forces with overhead cover which can really help with avoiding the attack. * While her power can only hurt infantry with direct or interception, your tanks will be your best bet to keep her attention away from your flanking units. Shoot at her to pull her cone from your troops as you move them from the West to the North and capture the base. Rewards Toma the Magus, if found and killed in a small crevice, within the top right of the map will drop the powerful but terribly accurate VB PL(e). Aftermath After Squad E held off the imperials long enough, the Comet finally gets back up and running, which frustrates Forseti's intentions to capture it. However Crymeria grows unstable after seeing the warship trying to make its escape and in a deranged fury, completely destroys it. Learning that the Comet is under attack, the Centurion tries to move to assist but it too gets attacked, much the horror of Squad E as it 'sinks' beneath the ice. Forseti takes his wrath on the twins, who had brought the Valkyria too soon and scolds them that the Federation ship was meant to be left intact with Squad E wiped out to ensure that mission succeeds. When the Centurion sinks, the imperials finally fall back knowing their mission failed. As for Claude's squad, they move on with the belief that they lost both ships to both the elements, and the Winter Witch herself. Notes/Trivia Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Missions